


大典太初来本丸

by babyfox



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfox/pseuds/babyfox





	大典太初来本丸

大典太初来本丸  
虽然大典太错过了说好要给他写文的时间点，但他来的时候本审还是非常开心的，谨以此文热烈欢迎。

 

本丸私设，除了短刀外，同一振刀从第二振开始初始状态都是儿童版，到LV10是少年版，特化后就是正常形态了。

没办法，私心觉得大家的幼年体都会很萌啊。

 

 

大典太光世看到眼前粉色的脑袋，想起了前田曾经提起过，和主人一起去夏日祭，路边摊上卖的叫做“棉花糖”的吃食。啊，前田还提起过他有个粉色头发的弟弟，叫什么来着？

“大典太先生！”

哦哦，这熟悉的声音，就是前田啊！

小短刀开心地扑向大典太，“大典太先生，能找到你真是太好了！”前田拉着有些懵的大典太向队伍里的大家打招呼。

嗯，粉色脑袋的是秋田，白色脑袋的是五虎退，差点被认成女孩子的是乱，和前田长得最像的是他的双子哥哥平野，粟田口大家庭真是名不虚传。

“哟，仓库丸~”最后笑着和他搭话的，啊，是曾经和足利家有缘的那振源氏刀。

”哦，髭切，还是一如既往地记性差啊。“对于这位老伙计，大典太已经不想再多吐嘈了。

”あ、あのね，既然找到大典太先生了，不如我们回本丸吧，让主君久等就不好了。“秋田怯怯地开口打断了还想叙叙旧的源氏刀。

 

本丸，真是个热闹的地方。

大典太先是受到了自家弟弟的热烈欢迎，嗯，弟弟，同是三池家的ソハヤノツルギ，没想到有三振啊，其中两振还是幼童的模样，意外地，可爱呢。

被弟弟们和前田簇拥着来到灯火通明的餐食，说是马上准备吃晚饭了。本来和前田他们一起出阵的主公因为惦念着要给大家烤猪排居然把队伍直接拜托给秋田，独自回本丸了。

这位主公，还真是很有个性呢。

帮忙摆餐具的刀里还有日本刀始祖小乌丸，和大典太同样是从连战队活动领回来的大包平。

最后大家一起和乐融融地吃着主公亲手烤的猪排，举杯庆贺大典太的到来。

”兄长，好好享用这一餐，今后一段日子，会挺辛苦的。“同桌的弟弟（LV50那振）”主公之前说过，如果兄长比大包平来得晚，是要连着做三天内番的……“

我现在找个仓库躲起来还来得及吗？

可惜大典太内心的OS没人听到。

 

忙忙碌碌的日子就这么开始了。

 

让我们祝福大典太早日做完全部的内番吧。


End file.
